Roxie
by MysticalBambi
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS takes control of where the Doctor and Clara go and what consequences will that have? This is very dark and contains scenes of torture so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Roxie

Summary: _What happens when the TARDIS takes control of where the Doctor and Clara go and what consequences will that have? This is very dark and contains scenes of torture so read at your own risk._

Author's Note: _Hey people! It's been God knows how long since I have submitted a story and there have been several reasons for it, mainly exams and writer's block *boo!*. I have no idea how active I will be but my GCSE exams have nearly finished *hooray!*_

XXX

I woke up in my cell to the sound of footsteps approaching.I began shaking in dread as I knew it was him. The one who hurt me, the one who 'played' with me, the one who killed me a long time ago. I have no family so I had given up all hope of anyone coming long ago. I was going to stay here until death would finally claim me. He would beat me, torment me until I was just on the edge of death. He was clever like that.

As he smashed the door open I crawled to the corner of the room and curled into a ball. He picked me up with ease and rammed me against the wall before throwing me on the floor. He climbed on top of my naked body and punched my back causing me to cry out with every moan. I got picked up again and thrown against the wall once more. I was then being held against the wall with one hand on my throat and one hand on my stomach. I knew not to fight back otherwise he would make my torture even worse than it was on a good day.

"Please..." I whimpered through the tears. I wasn't allowed to speak at all when he was with me. I cried out in fear and dread even more as I heard his zipper come undone. He still hand one hand on me, holding me to the wall but his other hand helped to force himself inside me. Every thrust meant more pain for me but the most pleasurable thing for him. When he was finished he let go and I slid against the wall.

"You're coming out with me today." He then pulled me back up, put a blindfold on me, and dragged me into the outside world.

_'Please be the day that someone, anyone, takes me away from this living hell.' _

XXX

"Where are we going?" Clara asked as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS console, flicking and pulling with what appeared to be a random order of buttons and levers.

"I don't know! Sometimes the TARDIS can sense someone in extreme danger and, if she really wants to help them, she takes us to them. None of my control, I'm just trying to work out where the Old Girl is taking us." The Doctor continued to run around the console trying to convince the TARDIS to tell him where they are going. Eventually, the TARDIS came to a complete stand still. The Doctor sprinted to the door and opened it to find there was some sort of gathering outside but he had no idea what it would be or who it would involve.

The pair walked out of the TARDIS and followed a huge crowd of people that were gathering in the centre of the town like moths to a flame. It was clear that what was about to happen was a large event according to this group of people, he was just trying to work out what it was. The Doctor could sense that something was dreadfully wrong however and he had feelings that he had not felt in a long time. He hadn't had this feeling since he was travelling with Jack and Martha after escaping the year one hundred trillion.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! I have a special thing to show you today. This thing was once part of a race that nearly destroyed this entire galaxy and everything with it. For one night only, you can finally take your revenge!" He then dragged the girl up onto the stage and, although she was blindfolded, she clearly knew what was happening. She only had a torn dress on. Her body was a skeleton and it was clear that bones had already been broken. The Doctor looked tortured just watching the young girl get repeating hits on the back with a whip. The locals seemed to be enjoying the girl's screams. Clara was looking away but holding the Doctor's hand, wondering why he was still watching this. That was when he realised something. He ran up past the crowd and managed to get on the stage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The Doctor stood in front of the girl, acting like a shield.

"Getting revenge! What does it look like dumbass!" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Is it her fault that she belongs to a species that killed half of your people? She wasn't actually there was she? Did she have any involvement in what happened?" Clara decided to help the Doctor as they both knew that everything about this was wrong.

People started climbing on stage which was when the TARDIS appeared. The Doctor picked up the girl and carried her into the TARDIS whilst his companion used the sonic screwdriver to emit a high frequency that the Doctor and Clara couldn't hear but it would be painful enough to keep them away.

XXX

The young girl was placed on the floor with the wall of the TARDIS as her support as the Doctor flew the TARDIS away from where they were. Clara was on the floor with the girl. As soon as the Doctor got the Old Girl safely away, he turned his attention straight back to the girl on the floor. She didn't react whilst the Doctor picked her up and took her to the medical bay on board. The TARDIS rearranged the layout so that the medical bay was next to the console room. Both the Doctor and Clara silently thanked her.

The Doctor placed her down on the bed as Clara found some blankets and gently tucked the girl in, placing pillows below her head. The girl began to whimper before opening her eyes and looking around her. She focused her eyes on the Doctor and recognised him straight away as he recognised her. He placed a hand on the side of her head and gently caressed her face with his thumb.

"Hello Roxie, my brave daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Very happy with how popular (as far as my stories go) this is! Thank you so much to __**FireWolf999, LaraBeeXx & MojaveJ **__for following or reviewing. I would like to especially thank __**cowgirlie **__for reviewing, following and encouraging me to carry on with this story. This week has been a bit of a mess because I've had 3 exams and I've also officially finished high school but still have some exams to go yet. Missing it all already!_

_Danni x_

* * *

"Dad?" She raised a hand. The Doctor took hold and guided it to his face, knowing how weak she would be. She just needed confirmation that this wasn't all a dream and that she actually is in the TARDIS. The Doctor had lived for so long and torture was something he had experienced himself a long time ago.

"It's okay. I'm here." She threw herself at him, wanting to be in his embrace. Clara approached them both and asked if she wanted a drink or anything. It would be a good idea if the Doctor stayed with her right now, even if that meant that Clara would be getting anything she needed, to which she had no objections. She didn't think that the Doctor even had any family. The Doctor asked Clara to go and get a glass of water and she then left the room.

"How did you find me?" The young girl whispered out. It was clear that she wasn't used to talking.

"The TARDIS found you. As soon as I walked out of the door, I knew there was someone here. I just didn't know who. I then realised it was you when you were..." The time lord stopped in his tracks at the thought of the word. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had been done to her or for how long. He didn't want to think about it.

"It's okay. You can say it." Roxie encouraged her dad. It was clear that she knew how she was going to get over this. She looked like a sixteen year old girl but she was much older. There's no knowing how long she was tortured for.

Before the Doctor could reply, Clara walked back into the room with a drink of water in her hand.

"Sorry that it took a while." Clara apologized whilst handing Roxie the glass of water.

"Thank you." Roxie looked at the Doctor a little confused as to who was the girl who just got the drink for her.

"Roxie, this is my companion Clara. Clara, this is my daughter Roxie."

* * *

After the introductions were made, the Doctor told Roxie that the best thing to do now would be to sleep whilst her body has a chance of beginning to recover. The Doctor and Clara walked out of the room, allowing her to sleep. The Doctor instructed Roxie that if she needed anything she just needs to shout for either him or Clara to which she agrees and falls asleep nearly instantly.

"Will she be okay?" Clara asked the Doctor when they were back at the console room.

"She will be. It's going to take a long time for her. We don't even know how long she was there for or what they did to her." The Doctor felt a tear slip down his cheek at the memory of seeing his own flesh and blood hurt the way she was.

Clara lifted a hand to his face and used her thumb to caress his cheek whilst comforting the time lord, "I'm here as long as you need me."

"My Clara..." The Doctor put his arms around Clara and she did the same. She rubbed one of her hands up and down his back whilst he gripped to her tightly, needing the comfort from the embrace. He, eventually, pulled away and straightened himself, knowing he had to be strong for his daughter. It will only make matters worse if she sees him in this state.

* * *

_I was back in the room. The room that I had grown up in. The one where I was tortured. Everyday, he would come and visit me. He would do all sorts to me. Some of them were unspeakable and would break my father's hearts. I couldn't do that to him. _

_I was in that ragged dress that I would wear whenever I was taken out of my room. A white dress that went down to my knees. It was covered in blood. That's why He picked white. It would stand out to the audience that I had been hurt, which pleased them.  
_

_He came in and talked to me as if I was a doll. An object. He threw me up against the wall and trapped me there whilst he got out a knife. A sharp knife that you would find in a kitchen and he stabbed me with it. He aimed for my stomach and pierced it, digging the knife in. I tried to hold back my screams by biting down on my tongue and clenching my eyes shut but there was no use. He was waiting for me to scream and I did. He then, in the blink of an eye, ripped the knife out of me and threw me against the floor. He left me whimpering, bleeding. My vision was blurring as I was dying._

"Roxie! Roxie!" The father shouted, trying to wake Roxie up which eventually succeeded. She was shaking more than the Doctor or Clara could have ever imagined. The Doctor wrapped both his arms around Roxie and tried to fight her shaking. She eventually settled down but fresh tears were still falling down her delicate face.

"Shh. It's okay Roxie. We'll protect you."

_**That was written up much sooner than I thought it would be! Anyway, as usual, please do review and tell me what you think. I always respond to the reviews I get :D**_

_**Danni x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who has given me some feedback one way or another! You have no idea how much it brightens my day :D It's nice to have such positive feedback after being inactive for so long. _

_**Just to clarify, this chapter begins after Clara comforts the Doctor whilst Roxie is sleeping. It then overlaps with the ending of chapter 2.**_

_One more thing, this is set AFTER The Name of The Doctor. That's one thing I forgot to put in the summary. Whoops XD_

_Danni x_

* * *

"Thank you Clara." The Doctor thanked his companion after he had straightened himself out. Companion was the wrong word, in a sense. She was much more than _just_ a companion. Just like Jenny, Strax and Madam Vastra were there for him after he lost the Ponds, Clara was there for him now.

"It's okay. There's something I'm interested in though. If time lords regenerate, how do you know that you're looking at the right person?" After Trenzalore, Clara asked what the Doctor had meant when he said that he's had loads of bodies when they entered his tomb and were going towards his time stream. That's when he explained regeneration to her.

"It's something that you just know. You can always sense who they are. They may have different personalities and appearances but they are always the same person underneath." The Doctor then looked as if he just realised something very important.

'_What about Roxie though? If she was hurt why didn't she just regenerate?'_ He thought to decided that he would have to ask her when she had settled down a bit. Roxie still looked the same since the Doctor saw her last but that was a tale for another day.

After a good half an hour of discussing whatever came to mind, both he and Clara heard screaming coming from where Roxie was sleeping. The Doctor sprinted to the room with Clara closely behind. The Doctor burst into the room and tried to wake her up and he succeeded. It was clear that she had a traumatizing nightmare and the Doctor knew it was going to be about her time when she was tortured.

Clara went to go and get Roxie a hot drink (under instructions from the Doctor) whilst he held Roxie close to him, trying to stop the tears that were constantly falling down her face.

"It's okay Roxie, we'll protect you."

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be on my own." The Doctor was surprised that she even had to ask. He mentally scolded himself for leaving her on her own in the first place.

"I promise. Cross my hearts." A smile then appeared on Roxie's face and her dad gave one in return.

Clara then appeared in the door of the room with a hot drink and asked, "Are you okay Roxie?"

"Think so. Thanks Clara."

"Pleasure." Clara was unsure what to do now. After all, she didn't want to get in the way but she knew how difficult the Doctor was finding it already. She couldn't just abandon him and his daughter. She decided to grab a chair and sit down before encouraging the Doctor to tell Roxie about what they had been getting up to.

* * *

"And then there was the time when we went to the Rings of Akhaten. Your first proper adventure Clara." The Doctor was talking through each adventure that he had already had with Clara and Roxie certainly took a keen interest.

"That was awesome." She fondly remembered that she had asked to see 'something awesome' as she had no particular places in mind. Well, more accurately, her mind went blank when the Doctor asked her.

"Sure was." The Doctor had a big grin on his face as he remembered that day.

"There was also the time when you were in that ridiculous space suit." Clara remembered and said with a cheeky tone as she had more of her drink.

"It was not ridiculous! It brought out my eyes!" The Doctor attempted to stand his corner. Roxie was just sat in her bed, smiling and occasionally laughing at comments that Clara and the Doctor threw back and forth.

"It hurt mine." Clara rolled her eyes and remarked. Roxie laughed at Clara's remark and at the Doctor's attempt of defending himself.

"Bright orange?" Roxie asked to which Clara nodded whilst the Doctor hung his head, knowing that he wouldn't get away with this one.

"Yep, wasn't it Chin Boy?" She gave him a little, playful nudge.

"Yes Impossible Girl." The time lord finally admitted defeat even though he still thought that space suit did bring out his eyes.

"I understand why you call dad 'Chin Boy' but why are you the 'Impossible Girl'?"

"It's complicated..." They both said at the same time before blushing. Roxie had the feeling that her dad did have feelings for Clara and maybe she would feel the same way. There was an awkward silence before Clara offered to take the empty mugs back into the kitchen.

Roxie leaned towards her dad before whispering, "Do you like her?"

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"You know. Like, like her."

"No! No!" The Doctor automatically denied it.

"You so do!" Roxie laughed at the Doctor's misery. The way he replied said it all. Just like a high school student with their first crush.

"No I do not."

"Oh come on!"

Clara then appeared in the doorway, "You talking about me?"

"No." The Doctor replied whilst Roxie was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Got over 700 views! Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favourited this story! It really does brighten my day since for the past two days I've had to get up at half 6 to be at school for half 7 for revision before an exam. Only have two more exams left and then I've finished my GCSEs :D_

_One more thing, if you have any suggestions on anything you would like to happen in the story feel free to suggest it. If I like the idea and use it, credit WILL be given where it is due. At the end of the day, this story is for your enjoyment so if there's something that would make it more enjoyable, and I'm okay with writing it and can make it work, then I'll do it._

_Danni x_

* * *

Clara looked at them both with mock annoyance as she knew that they were just talking about her but she was sure it wouldn't be anything bad.

"Dad? Can Clara help me find something to wear?" Roxie looked to her father and asked, signalling to him that she was still wearing that dress that she was wearing when the Doctor and Clara found her.

"Of course yes! You know where the wardrobe is, don't you Clara?" She nodded before helping Roxie up out of her bed and leading her out of the room.

The Doctor made a mental note of the pattern of scarring that was on Roxie's legs. He recognised that pattern before but couldn't work out where from, "I'll be either in here or in the library. Just need to look something up."

The two girls walked down the endless corridors and started talking about whatever came to mind.

"What kind of thing are you after then?"

"Don't know yet. I'll have to see when I get there."

"No problem with that. You'll be better with me by your side anyway after all he is wearing a bow tie." Clara emphasized on the bow tie. Roxie just laughed in response at the thought of the strange bow ties that he wears, "It does suit him though."

"True."

"What's he like anyway? I know that sounds daft but you've been with him longer than I have."

"Funny, clever, mad. I always thought he would make a good dad. He never talks about his past though."

"I don't blame him." We then arrived at the Wardrobe as the Doctor called it and it was amazing. It was just a large corridor filled with racks of clothes from all different time periods. We could probably spend hours in here.

The first thing we tried was very simple. Just a longer than average top with some leggings and converse but we would then have needed a jacket to cover my arms.

"I like wearing converse trainers. You know the high top ones?"

"Yea. Used to wear them for PE at school. I'm sure they'll be some in here somewhere." Clara found where the trainers were and found some dark blue ones. The colour of the TARDIS, "You could wear these with some leggings and maybe a hoodie or something."

"That'd be nice."

The girls walked through the corridor until they found the racks that had endless jumpers, jackets and everything in between. Roxie found one that was a sky blue colour and decided she wanted to try them on. Clara knew that Roxie would be shy about her body due to all the scarring so she pulled out a rack and placed it between them so Roxie would have some privacy. She appreciated this greatly.

When she finished getting changed, Roxie pushed the rack out of the way and showed Clara. Everything that Roxie was currently wearing suited her and it was an incredible change as Roxie hadn't worn clothes unless she was going out with her torturer. Clara asked Roxie if she wanted to style her hair to which she gratefully accepted. Roxie went to wash her hair before Clara dried it and styled it. She did it in a french plait that started at her crown and the plait finished half way down her back.

"Let's go and surprise him shall we?"

Roxie beamed a smile and eagerly followed Clara. In the two days that Roxie had known Clara, she felt like a big sister now.

They went to the library and found the Doctor reading a book. He beamed proudly at his daughter and thanked Clara who too was beaming. All three of them, smiling away.

* * *

"Clara? Can I speak to dad for a minute?"

"Shout me if you need me." Clara then went to explore the library whilst Roxie spoke to her father. She asked about all the scarring and if there was anyway it could be made less noticeable.

"I'd have to look around but of course. You would have to explain how you got the marks though."

"You'll stay with me won't you?" Roxie was worried and on the verge of tears. Even though she had been in a pretty cheerful mood since she woke up and the Doctor and Clara was telling stories, being happy is like a defense mechanism. It's how she distracts herself from the truth even though she knows that she will have to face at some point in her life.

"Of course I will." The Doctor brought Roxie into a hug and rubbed her back. He couldn't even begin to understand how much she had been through.

"Would you like to talk it through with me first? If I know what's happened to you, I can help explain it when it comes to it." He suggested.

"What about Clara?" Roxie pulled away ever so slightly so that her dad was still holding her but she could look him in the eye.

"That will be up to you. If you don't want her there she will understand."

"You would want me to trust your companion and telling Clara what has happened will help me do that."

"I'll sort it all out. Don't worry. We'll get through this."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I know I keep saying this but thank you to everyone who has just even read the story :D One more exam left! Just for your information, the next few weeks are going to be quite manic so I may not update as regularly as I would like._

_Thanks a million as usual!_

_Danni x_

* * *

Roxie was happy that she had managed to arrange to speak with her dad about what had happened as she knew that she would have to tell someone eventually. She decided it would be easier if she spoke just to the Doctor first and then they both speak to Clara after. It'd be easier to tell one person. Clara was still wandering around the library.

"When do you want to do it?" The Doctor held his daughter's hand and comforted her. He knew this was going to be very difficult for her.

"Sooner rather than later. I just want to get all of this sorted."

"I know. Let me speak to Clara. I can take her home for a while."

"Will she be okay with all of this?" Even though Clara felt like an older sister to Roxie because she's helped look after her, she had no idea how she would react to Roxie's plan on how to deal with what's happened.

"Of course she will." He then shouted for Clara and she came running. Knowing that the Doctor wouldn't shout for her for no reason. She appeared from behind the bookcases and approached the time lord. The Doctor stepped forward but Roxie was still sat down at the table, looking deep in a train of thought.

The Doctor explained to Clara what was going to happen and she nodded in agreement. She went over to Roxie and confirmed to her that she is always here to support her and the Doctor. Roxie stood up and gave her a hug before thanking her. The Doctor then decided that it would be best to drop Clara off at home whilst he helps his daughter. He gave Clara a phone number to ring and she gave him hers just in case they needed the other person for something.

* * *

"Where do you want to do this?" Roxie asked. She didn't want to go back to where she had slept, a room she hasn't gone in yet may be the best option.

Silently, the time lord took Roxie's hand and led her to another medical bay. It looked completely different to the one she had been spending most of her time in.

"We'll do this step by step in whatever order you want." The Doctor reassured. He knew that they were both going to find this hard so he wanted Roxie to go about this however she wanted. He didn't think she would ask about the scarring as soon as she did.

Roxie then took off her hoodie which, she claimed, was the worst area for physical injuries. The Doctor almost went into shock as to how bad her skin was. She had burn marks and bruises covering her entire chest area and scarring from the whip. He also realised how skinny she actually was.

"Does it hurt when you touch it?"

"After so long of being tortured, nothing hurts you. Not physically anyway." Roxie replied sounding defeated whilst looking to the floor.

The Doctor looked to the floor and took a deep breath as he placed one of her delicate hands in his own, knowing the next question was difficult, "What did they do to you?"

"Anything they could think of. Burnt, whipped, punched, kicked, starved..."

"How long for?" The Doctor was being torn apart by the fact that so many things had been done to her.

"Don't know exactly but it must have been 2 years or so. My torturer had 2 birthdays with me and that's when he was at his worst." Roxie felt a tear roll down her face but quickly wiped it away.

"Is there anything else?"

"There's something I want to find out but I'd rather speak to Clara about it. It's a girl thing really." Roxie admitted. There was one deed that her torturer did many times to her, sometimes several times a day. She wanted to tell the Doctor but she knew that she was going to feel more comfortable speaking to Clara about it so she didn't say anything more on the matter.

"Okay. Can I do a med scan on you? I need to know if there's any injuries that I can't see." Roxie immediately flinched. She didn't want a med scan done. She wanted to speak to Clara first about a worry in particular before doing a med scan.

"Can I speak to Clara about that thing first? Then you can do a med scan."

"Of course. You've gone through a lot today and I'm sure you will have relived some memories you would have rather forgotten." The Doctor pulled Roxie into another hug before letting her wander round the TARDIS a little. She might try to get some sleep. She needs as much as she can get.

* * *

_She was back in her cell. Her prison. _

_She was shivering. At first, it looks as if she was cold but that wasn't it. Fear. She knew that eventually her torturer would come and she would be his toy. She didn't even know why he was doing this or how she even got here. She thought that she must have been knocked out somehow and then brought here._

_He then whacks the door open, nearly off the hinges, and rampages towards her. He smacks her, punches her, kicks her. She didn't scream because she knew if she did, she would get another slap. But it seemed to be that her torturer wanted her to scream. Wanted her to beg him for mercy._

_He never gave her mercy. He gave her hell - the worst kind of hell you could think of._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Over 1000 views now! Thank you __**so**__ much to all of you guys!_

_Danni x_

* * *

Roxie jolted up in bed and tried to calm her breathing. She noticed that the Doctor was beside her bed, holding her hand. He must have come to check on her as he wasn't there when she went to sleep. She knew what had happened in the dream she just had and she could remember every last detail. That's only because her dreams were at least based on things that happened, if not the actual thing. Like things being replayed in her head.

"You okay Roxie?" The time lord asked his daughter whilst rubbing his hand in continuous circles on her back, trying to help her calm her breathing.

"I think so." She still didn't want to speak her dad about what her dream was about because it was the very thing she wanted to speak to Clara about first. She knew that he wouldn't push her to talk. She had already done much more in the space of two days than the Doctor could have ever predicted. He would have never thought that she would be this open about what had happened already.

"I heard you whimpering in your sleep."

"I'm fine. I will be."

"Go back to sleep then. Your body needs all the time it can get to repair what it can."

Roxie whimpered in response. She didn't want to go to sleep. Not because she wasn't tired because she was. She couldn't keep reliving her memories through her dreams. It was only going to make her recovering harder as she was constantly being reminded of her past.

"What's wrong Roxie? I can't help you unless you tell me."

"My dreams... My memories come back..."

Roxie opened her arms and the Doctor got the message, knowing that Roxie didn't need sleep. She needed comfort. It was clear to him now that sleep wasn't making things any easier, it was just making things harder. He should understand that if anyone. So many people have been screwed up or worse because of him. That's why he never looks back. The memories would kill him.

"Come on. Let's go and get you a drink, yea?"

Roxie nodded, her face still in his chest, hearing the two hearts of her dad. It was so comforting to hear that sound. She then pulled away and accepted the Doctor putting his arm around her, being her support as if she was going to fall.

They went to the console room and The Doctor placed her down on a chair whilst he ran around the console pressing random buttons and pulling levers. Eventually, two mugs appeared under the console and had hot chocolate in them just how they would like it. The Old Girl knew them so well. The Doctor handed one mug to his daughter as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"You thanking me or Sexy?" The Doctor joked, the TARDIS' lights brightened in response as if in joy of being called that. Roxie liked how the TARDIS responded to things like a human.

"Both of you." The TARDIS hummed in reply to which the Doctor translated as, 'You don't need to thank me.' Roxie smiled in return at the console.

"Tomorrow, I want to speak to Clara. Then we'll see after that."

* * *

_A few hours later_

"I'll ring her now and ask her to come." The Doctor and Roxie were in the console room now. The Doctor used his phone and the number Clara gave him to contact her, "Clara! Roxie wants to speak to you about something but she won't tell me what. She said it's a 'girl thing'."

Moments later, Clara walked through the doors of the TARDIS and gave the Doctor and Roxie a hug. Clara gave the Doctor a look which said, 'stay here'.Clara and Roxie then walked into what was Clara's room (for when she stayed for a while) and sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright Roxie?"

"Do you know how to use the scanner?"

"I'm sure the TARDIS could show me. Why what's wrong?" Clara was growing more and more concerned for Roxie, the longer she made the conversation last.

"I... I think..." Roxie just broke down into tears at the thought of what she was going to say. She just couldn't say it.

"Shh. Come here." Clara pulled Roxie into her and rubbed her arm, caring for her as if she was one of her own.

After a while, Roxie managed to calm down and she faced Clara again, determined to tell her what was wrong.

"I think I might be pregnant. I was wondering if you could use the scanner and help me find out." Roxie looked to the floor straight away, hoping Clara wouldn't be too shocked to help her.

"Of course I will. Let's go and find a medical bay eh?" Both of the girls stood up, gave each other a smile and walked out to the console room, hoping to find the Doctor.

"You two alright?"

"Where's the medical scanner thing? Roxie wants me to use it on her."

"First left and then the third door on your right." The Doctor began to get suspicious. There was something that Roxie wasn't telling him but he was certain that she would tell Clara so his suspicions settled as soon as they arose.

The walk to the medical bay seemed to take eternity for both Roxie and Clara. Roxie was worried that she had conceived a baby and Clara was worried for her. She had already gone through a lot already and a baby was only going to make everything worse.

They arrived in the room and Roxie lifted her hoodie so her stomach was showing. Clara was in a slight state of shock as she hadn't seen the scarring like the Doctor already had but she pushed it aside, knowing that this was more important right now.

As predicted, the TARDIS showed Clara how to use the scanner. She just had to hold it for five seconds over the area that needed to be scanned.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. I just need to hold the scanner over you and it'll come up with anything of interest. You won't feel a thing."

"One more thing, if I am pregnant, what will we do?"

"Up to you. We will help you either way."

"Thank you. Do it."

Clara held the scanner over Roxie's stomach as they both waited for the longest five seconds they would ever have to endure.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Nothing to say really apart from thank you to __**ponyloverr **__to following and the rest of you guys who are already following and doing everything else! :D _

_Might not update until Friday or so now. Tomorrow is my final exam and then the day after I'm on a trip with school. _

_Danni x_

* * *

Clara had the scanner in her hand waiting for the results whilst overlooking Roxie. She was just lying down on the table looking up at the ceiling bracing herself for whatever news that was about to be given to her.

_"Positive." _The machine read out loud for everyone in the room to hear.

Roxie took a deep breath in, trying not to panic about the fact she was now pregnant. Clara stood with the device in her hand, worried for Roxie. A baby could make things worse for her but Roxie didn't look like a killer.

"You okay?" Clara asked as Roxie hadn't moved.

"Will be. What do we do now?" Roxie finally sat up and faced Clara.

"I think your dad needs to know about this."

"Sorry if this sounds stupid but can you tell him and I stay here? I'm just scared about what he'll think."

"He won't be mad Roxie. I promise. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Roxie nodded her head with no hesitation. She wanted some time alone to just gather her thoughts and to calm down.

* * *

Clara went back to the console room to find the Doctor reading a book whilst sat on a chair. He jumped up at the sight of Clara on her own.

"Is everything okay? Where's Roxie?" The Doctor asked, worried that Clara had left Roxie on her own but he figured that there must have been a reason for it.

"She's fine. Listen, you know how you said that Roxie wouldn't let you do a scan?"

"Yes."

"She's pregnant. She was too worried to tell you so she wanted me to."

"How is she?" The Doctor put his book, hastily, on the chair he was sat on, and they both went to Roxie. Clara explained that Roxie looked expressionless. She looked as if she didn't know what to think or say about what had happened. Without even saying, they could both guess how she conceived the baby which only made things worse. It didn't need saying.

The Doctor then slowly pushed open the door and went straight to Roxie's side as did Clara. Roxie had the look of fear on her face as if she was worried about what her dad would say.

"You okay?"

"Think so. You're not angry are you?"

"No of course not. I would never be angry at you over something that wasn't your fault."

Roxie threw her arms around her father, wanting to hear his two heartbeats. That was the most comforting sound she could think of. Mainly because it was her dad she was listening to. Deep down, she knew that he would be there for her when she needed it. Same for his companion, Clara. She felt like family, not just someone who the Doctor was close to.

"Do you know what you want to do?" The Doctor asked still holding her close to him.

"I don't know. I can't kill it but the father is..."

"Shh. It's okay. Everything will be okay Roxie. Cross my hearts."

* * *

All three of them were in the console room. Clara was leaning against a railing whilst the Doctor and Roxie sat on chairs. It was clear that Roxie was tired as she was leaning on him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"You two okay there?" Clara joked as she walked over to them both, seeing how comfortable they both were.

The Doctor just beamed proudly in reply. He then looked over to his daughter who was now fast asleep still leaning on him. His tough, beautiful daughter who had gone through so much and yet still carried on. A fire that refused to go out. He then looked at his companion. Clara Oswald - the Impossible Girl. She surprised him everyday. She had been so helpful in all of this. All of the comforting, being a friendly ear. The Doctor was happy that Roxie trusted her. She more than proved that when Roxie told Clara that she thought she might be pregnant which was true.

"Thank you Clara."

"You don't need to."

"Oh I do. I just need to think what we will do about the baby."

"Give her a few days Doctor. Even though she was expecting it, it was still a massive shock."

"I know. It's just because the father is the very thing that hurt her. That's why she is upset about being pregnant. Plus she's still very young. She's just spent two years of her life being tortured. We need to help her recover from that before we do anything else."

"I'm here as long as you need me."

"Thank you Impossible Girl."

* * *

_A while later_

Roxie's eyes fluttered open to see the Doctor with a smile on his face. For the first time for years, Roxie had managed to go to sleep and then wake up naturally. Not because of a nightmare, just because her body decided to wake up.

"Morning. How's my daughter?"

"Better thanks. No nightmares or anything."

"Very good. Clara's in the kitchen making something for us."

"Ooh! I'm excited!" Roxie said with glee. She hadn't had anything to eat properly just because of the stress she had been under.

"Brilliant timing Chin Boy!" Clara walked into the console room with a soufflé. And placed it on a table in front of the three of them. Clara figured that they all needed a treat just to brighten the mood and what else would do that better than a soufflé!

She gave the Doctor and Roxie a spoon each and kept one for herself. She divided her masterpiece into three equal pieces before placing them on each plate. Roxie investigated the food first, wondering what is was. Clara explained what a soufflé was and that it's her mum's recipe. Roxie tried the soufflé and smiled before she began to eat the rest of it. Clara was exceptionally happy with how it turned out. The Doctor beamed at the pair of them. He was happy that Roxie finally got some food into her. She needed it more than anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Hi again guys! Sorry for not updating the past few days as they have been eventful as hell. I've finally finished my exams now so I can spend more time on this hopefully. In between the__** 28th June and 7th July**__, I will not be updating because I will be too busy unfortunately._

_Danni x_

* * *

After the trio finished the marvelous soufflé, Roxie wanted to talk about the baby again. She wanted to ask would could possibly happen because the genetic father of the child wasn't her species. Roxie remembers that her torturer looked human but wasn't. She thought that his species was close to humans in terms of genetic make up.

The Doctor then went ahead to explain that they are compatible otherwise she wouldn't have conceived in the first place but because he didn't know the species of the person who hurt Roxie he couldn't know if there would be any complications. Roxie nodded her head in acknowledgement to her dad's information.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I want to keep the baby because it shouldn't get killed just because of the circumstances it was created."

"But at the same time you don't want it because it'll remind you of him." Clara could see both sides to the argument and she sensed that the Doctor could too.

"There's that and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a baby." Roxie looked at Clara and then at the Doctor for support.

"Don't forget that you don't have to make a decision right now." The time lord comforted his daughter. He honestly didn't know which option she would do.

"Thank you. Both of you. Gonna go and get some rest."

"Night Roxie. I'm so proud of you." The Doctor whispered into her ear which made her smile and give him a hug. Roxie then walked over to Clara and gave her a hug before leaving the console room.

The Doctor watched Roxie walk onto the corridor, knowing that the TARDIS would guide her to her room. She wouldn't let her get lost.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were now in the console room alone and were talking generally. That was when there was a sudden banging on the door. Both Clara and the Doctor jumped.

"That's not possible. We're drifting."

"Who could it be though?"

"Not anyone I know. They wouldn't just bang on the door."

"Don't you have something so you can tell who it is without letting them in?"

"I could ask the TARDIS who it is." As he said that, the TARDIS' lights dimmed as if to say whoever was at the door wasn't going to be welcomed. The Doctor trusted the TARDIS and decided not to answer the door. Instead, he ran around the console and decided on somewhere to land. He was surprised that whoever it was didn't just barge in. Anyways, he decided to land in the present day, London.

The knocking stopped. The banging stopped. The TARDIS' lights brightened as if to say things were much better than before. The Doctor and his companion were only left to wonder on who the stranger banging on the TARDIS door was. The Doctor pushed what had just happened to the back of his mind, knowing that there was no point worrying about it. Clara, on the other hand, was a bit more anxious about the visitor and was still worried.

"Nothing out there now. Anyway where were we?" The Doctor cheerily continued.

* * *

_A while later_

Roxie woke up, again with no nightmares, and went to the console room. She was still unsure on what to do with the baby but, as her dad said, she doesn't have to make a decision right now.

She was greeted with hugs from both the Doctor and Clara before the Doctor started going on about maybe going somewhere. Roxie smiled with joy as she would be happy to be able to get out the TARDIS for a while. She liked the TARDIS but everyone prefers going out every now and again.

The Doctor started running around the console as he normally would. Clara and Roxie stood back with amusement as they watched the time lord run around the console like the mad man he was.

When they arrived however, things would not go the way that they had planned. Then again, when did they ever go as planned?

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS to find a familiar face at the door, one he never wanted to see again. The one who hurt his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? You have something I want back." The intruder replied. Roxie knew who it was straight away and pulled Clara closer to her, needing the protection. Those two were stood at the console whilst the Doctor was stood at the door.

"No I don't. She has gone through enough because of you! I will not let you hurt her!"

"Well maybe you need a little more persuasion then." The intruder replied with an evil smile. He fired his gun and shot the TARDIS console. This meant that the trio could not escape until the TARDIS was repaired.

"You're trapped now. You have no choice. Give me the girl."

"No. The people on this TARDIS mean a lot to me and I will defend them until my last breath. I will not let you hurt them."

"This is rather funny isn't it? You're trapped with no means of escape and you still won't hand her over."

"I am not going to let her go back to you torturing her!" The Doctor roared. Clara tried to escape with Roxie whilst the monster was distracted by the Doctor. Even if she could just get Roxie deep inside the TARDIS, she wouldn't let him find her. The Old Girl would just keep changing the layout.

Roxie managed to run and get away but Clara didn't. As soon as the monster heard Roxie running away, he shot Clara with a syringe which made her collapse to the floor. The Doctor ran over to catch her just before she would have hit the floor.

"What have you done?"

"Don't worry Doctor, she'll just sleep that's all. Now, where's the girl?"

"You won't ever find her now. The TARDIS will protect her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your TARDIS won't stop me. I shot it." He barged past the Doctor and went down the corridors, attempting to find Roxie. The Doctor knew that the TARDIS wouldn't abandon Roxie and she would look after her. The Doctor was still on the floor with Clara checking over her. She was still breathing but he needed her awake. He didn't believe that the drug would just knock her out.

Clara groaned and fluttered open her eyes to find the Doctor looking over her.

"Where is he?"

"Gone after Roxie. I need you to help me look for her." Clara got up and straightened her dress.

"Of course. Is the TARDIS okay?"

The Old Girl hummed in reply to the question before the Doctor mentioned that the TARDIS is also looking out for Roxie and is changing the layout so he will never catch her.

* * *

The endless number of corridors that make up the TARDIS were filled with the sounds of panting and the floor being pounded. The Doctor and Clara had split up, knowing that they would cover more ground if they were separate. They had also agreed that if they saw the male that was after Roxie, to avoid him at all costs. There was no knowing what he could do if either of them were close to him.

Roxie had run for a good while now and was finally beginning to tire out. She decided to go into one of the rooms to try to get her breath back for a while before moving again. She knew how big the TARDIS was - infinite. There was no number that could describe how many rooms and how many corridors were there. She knew that it was incredibly unlikely that her torturer would find her. It would be more likely that the Doctor would find her. She hoped Clara was okay though. She had to ignore the fact that Clara had been knocked out otherwise it would have been for nothing.

She shut the door behind her and took the room in. The walls were covered with stars. All the different patterns painted on the walls. A midnight blue for the backdrop with a crystal white for the stars. To the far wall there were bookshelves filled with books of all shapes and sizes about each constellation and where would be the best place, and time, to watch them. There was also a dream catcher in the room hanging in the middle. It was a lighter blue with white all over. It had a mini version of the TARDIS dangling from it. This room appeared to be a room to relax in or to just waste the hours away.

A while later, Roxie realised that she had to get moving again. She opened the door slowly and carefully, trying to create as little noise as possible. She then started wandering around again before bumping into her dad. Quite literally.

"Hey Roxie. Are you alright?"

"I think so. Is Clara okay?"

"Yea she's helping me look for you. The TARDIS is protecting us three."

"How?"

"If she notices that the intruder is getting close to anyone of us, she changes the layout."

Roxie took a moment to silently thank the Old Girl before snapping back into reality. That's when Clara joined them. They then worked out that they need to somehow get rid of the intruder. The question was how.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Roxie whispered, knowing that they were still a long way from safe yet.

"I want to speak to him. Ask him why he did this. I want you two out of the way. I can afford to get hurt, you two can't."

Roxie looked as if she was about to protest but she stopped herself, knowing that there was no point in arguing. She would just be wasting time. Clara and Roxie went into a nearby room and hid. They could still hear what was happening outside as the Doctor was calling out to the intruder, asking him to approach. Clara and Roxie were sat on a bed in the room, Clara had her arm around Roxie, protecting her. They agreed to listen in to what was said.

'Talk to me. What are you?' The Doctor asked the intruder.

'A future evolution of the human._'_ The man said with no emotion in him. Roxie looked confused because she thought her torturer wasn't human. She must have misheard the information.

'Why? Why her?'

'I knew that she was related to you. She was so pure. So innocent. The little whore was putty in my hands from the first day." The Doctor was fuming and punched the man to the ground, he couldn't stand anyone speaking about his daughter in that way.

"Get out." The Doctor said before screaming, "GET OUT!"

Roxie decided enough was enough and walked out of the room with Clara closely behind her. Roxie stood by her father and calmed him down knowing that this was not going to get them anywhere. There was something that he had to know. Something she had to tell him.

"Here's the whore." He muttered in a tone that said, 'oh boy here we go'.

"I'm not scared of you. Not anymore."

"Let's see about that." The man withdrew a gun and aimed it at Roxie, trying to make her scared. It didn't work however and she just stood and ignored the weapon. This annoyed him so he fired. A bullet went straight through Roxie's stomach. Clara was on the floor with Roxie whilst the Doctor stood up and kicked him out of the TARDIS. He literally threw him out. He then turned his attention straight back to his daughter, whose hands were now covered in blood. The time lord completely ignored this and held her hand trying to get a closer look at the wound but she refused to let him look.

"What can I do dad?" Roxie whispered through her tears.

"You know what you have to do."

Roxie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before feeling the energy surge through her. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands to see that they were glowing a yellow, gold sort of colour. The Doctor grabbed Clara by the waist and pulled her back, knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

_Author's Note: Bit obvious what is going to happen next but there you go! Can't have a cliffhanger in every chapter otherwise it'll get rather annoying for you guys :D_

_Danni x_


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor held Clara close to him, protecting her from the burst of energy that Roxie was emitting. He remembers his last regeneration like it was yesterday and it was particularly violent. The bright yellow light was surrounding Roxie, who was still on the floor.

"What's happening?" Clara raised her voice so the Doctor would hear her.

"She's regenerating!" The Doctor continued to watch over the regeneration process knowing some of the many things that could go wrong and the side effects afterwards.

The light continued to surround Roxie and, the Doctor wasn't sure whether he was surprised or not, but she didn't scream in pain. That's when he remembered what she said, '_After so long of being tortured, nothing hurts you. Not physically anyway.' _She was looking around in fear though, looking at The Doctor for reassurance. All he could do was give her an encouraging smile, which she did her best to return.

When the regeneration finished, Roxie looked around and remembered that she was in the TARDIS. Her once battered and bruised skin was now history. Before she had a sort of red purple hair and now it was raven black. Finally, her chestnut brown eyes were now a dark ocean blue. She stood up and faced the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor stepped forward as did Roxie and she threw himself at him, wanting to hear his two hearts. She had never regenerated before so she wasn't scared of the pain. She was scared of the fear taking over her because she had never done it before. She had no idea whether her father knew that so she decided now would be the best time to tell him.

"I've never done that before." She whispered in relief, now knowing what regeneration felt like.

* * *

The trio were now in the control room of the TARDIS and Roxie was sat on the step with her dad sat next to her and Clara on the step in front but had turned around so she could see them.

"You feeling okay?" The time lord asked worried.

"I feel great." Roxie smiled. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. Her scars were all gone, she finally knew what it was like to regenerate, that monster had been dealt with. Nothing could ruin this. Well almost nothing, "That shot will have killed the baby right?"

"Even if that didn't. The energy from regenerating will have. I'm sorry." The Doctor held her hand, knowing that this would hurt her regardless what she was about to say.

"It's okay. It really is." She lied. Roxie was devastated that the unborn child had to suffer because of something that didn't even need to be done. If she had stayed with Clara, she wouldn't have got shot and she wouldn't have had to regenerate. She would still be pregnant. She didn't know if she would ever bring herself to get pregnant again.

"I want to do a med scan. Just to check that it went as it should have done." The Doctor stood up and held his hand out, allowing Roxie to take it. Clara got up and went after them.

* * *

They went back to the med bay where all of this began. They all took a deep breath at the memories that came back to all of them. Roxie stood against the wall as the Doctor grabbed the medical scanner. Clara stood next to the time lord acting as comfort for both of them. She gave Roxie a smile and she returned it.

The Doctor moved the scanner over her and waited for the results. Thankfully, nothing came up that was unusual. Nothing that was wrong. Roxie had the best regeneration that she could have done.

"Nothing. You're absolutely fine." He smiled.

"What do we do now?" Clara asked looking at them both in turn.

"There's something I need to ask you Roxie. If you were hurt all that time, why didn't you just regenerate?"

"Never done it before and what would have been the point? The damage was never enough to kill me and he would have just kept doing what he did. It would have been a waste."

"But you nearly died so many times. Your body should have started the regeneration process regardless whether you wanted it to or not. Choosing to reject a regeneration is suicide."

"Can I clarify?" Clara decided to get involved in the conversation, "Just because you were never able to control your regenerations doesn't mean she can't. She's right. It would have been a waste anyway. He would have just made the torture worse for her."

"How do you know about the Doctor's past regenerations?" Roxie was really confused now. There was no way that she could think of that Clara could have known about that. The Doctor doesn't share his past with anyone so there was no logical explanation as to how she could have known.

"Long story."

"Try me."

The Doctor and Clara then spent a good long while explaining the events leading up to, and including, Trenzalore. They explained how the Great Intelligence had gone into the Doctor's time stream and how Clara had to go in there to balance it out. Then the Doctor explained how he went into the time stream and saved Clara and managed to get her out of there.

"That explains everything. Why you're the Impossible Girl, why you know about the Doctor's past regenerations, everything makes sense now. No wonder you two are close."

Clara and the Doctor blushed before Roxie went back to being her cheeky self again, "You're doing it again Dad."

"Doing what again?"

Roxie gave him a look of mock disbelief before walking out of the room, leaving the time lord and his companion to ponder on what just happened. Roxie knew that the Doctor would always take a liking to Clara, even if he didn't realise it himself.

* * *

**_Additional Author's Note (7th August 2013): I recently did a sequel of sorts to this called, 'One Year Later' so if you enjoyed this go and have a look!_**

_Author's Note: Might leave this as it is now because, quite honestly, I can't think of anything else to add to this. I love it as it is._ _If I do leave it as it is, which is likely, I would like to thank all of you for taking the time to read, review, favourite and follow this story. I have had so much fun writing it and I will try and think of another story soon. Hopefully, there won't be another lengthy gap between publishing another story._

_I would like to especially thank cowgirlie for being so supportive throughout this story and the exam period too as I only finished my GCSE exams less than a week ago :D If she didn't review the first chapter (and beyond) and encourage me to continue, I wouldn't have continued with this the way I have. Thank you so much!_

_I cannot thank all of you enough! I hope you've enjoyed and I'll be back soon!_  
_Danni x_


End file.
